Field-programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) are commonly implemented as special-purpose computational accelerators and/or special-purpose functional units capable of performing one or more computational operation(s) and/or function(s) based on a bitstream loaded into and/or stored on the FPGA. In instances in which an FPGA is implemented in a cloud computing environment, the bitstream may be programmed and/or configured by an authorized and/or licensed user of the FPGA via a partial reconfiguration controller located in a kernel space of the cloud computing environment. The partial reconfiguration controller loads the programmed and/or configured bitstream into a configuration memory of the FPGA where the bitstream is thereafter stored (e.g., temporarily stored via random access memory).
Certain examples are shown in the above-identified figures and described in detail below. In describing these examples, identical reference numbers are used to identify the same or similar elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale and certain features and certain views of the figures may be shown exaggerated in scale or in schematic for clarity and/or conciseness.